THE TRAGEDY CALLED LOVE !
by Head-Over-Heels-In-Love
Summary: How would you feel if the love of your life, the light of your world, your EVERYTHING suddenly told you everything you've ever wanted to hear? What would Max do if Fang told her he loved her? What would YOU do? Fist story so be nice! Please REVIEW!
1. In love from the start!

**Author's note: **_**This story is completely true. This is just a Prologue. I changed the names for security purposes.(: I really hope you enjoy this, and you learn from it.!(:**_

Max POV

I love you. I really do. I don't know how else to say that. I don't know what you want from me! I don't know why you're putting me through this. You say you love me, but if you did you wouldn't want me to go through this. You would want me to be happy, just like I want you to be happy. At first, I believed you, but as time progressed, all the little promises began seeming fake. I should have trusted my gut. My head was telling me to run, to get out with the little bit of dignity I had left, but my heart was singing a completely different song. My heart was telling me to listen to you. I wanted to believe you so badly, that I left all logic behind, and did what my heart told me to do for once in my life.

I guess I should explain. My name is Maximum. My friends call me Max. I'm twenty-six years old, and for as long as I can remember I've been in love with Fang. Joshua Nicholas Ride. Fang is just his nickname. I remember back in Elementary school we were together, as a couple. Things were much simpler back then. Not as many…feelings. I let myself go. I let myself have fun and be free. I didn't care about heartbreaks or getting hurt. Back then, no one did. I want it to be like that again. I want to go back. I want it to be that easy again! But I've had a reality check recently. Life doesn't work that way, and more importantly, love doesn't work that way.

Love. That is such a scary concept to grasp. It's hard to come to terms with the fact that you ever loved anyone. Most people think they will know when they fall in love with someone, instantly. Fact is, most of the time, it takes something terrible happening to show you that you really love someone. Like…losing them. That is a big eye opener. That's how I knew. I had Fang. What we had was great. It was love. I didn't know it then, but now I'm sure. I hate to say it's too late, now, years later.

So, here, I begin my story in the small town of Bell Buckle, Tennessee, in the year 1999. I should start where it all began, Brentington Elementary. In the fourth grade, I was considered beautiful. All the girls envied me. All the guys wanted me. Everyone seemed to expect something from me, something I didn't have.

Fang was different, though. He liked me for who I was. I could tell that even then. He didn't want me to be something I wasn't. He liked me even on my worst days. He always knew exactly how to make me laugh. He knew how to make me happy and how to make me feel good about myself when some scumbag made me feel like a slut. He knew how to cheer me up and how to make me sad. He knew everything about me. He knew the effect he had on me, too. He used his crooked smirk to his advantage. He knew I melted under his stare. He knew how I felt about him. He knew. He's always known. He just wanted to hear me say it, and the next year, I finally got the guts to do so.

I will never forget that day. It was the beginning of a very cheesy school kid relationship. We never wanted to leave each other's side. Everyone tried to pry us away from each other. Our friends, our teachers, even our parents tried. It didn't work. We loved to be around each other.

Our relationship lasted for a year. A whole perfect year. Then, we started having little disagreements, and somewhere along the lines, it ended. I don't know exactly why or when. All I know is months later, he was with…her. Lissa. It broke my heart to see them together. I never will understand why he loves her like he does. He spends every waking moment with her. I would leave it alone if he seemed happy, but sometime after they started going out, he stopped smiling. Well he didn't stop smiling, but after that it just looked forced. He lost the twinkle in his eyes. He stopped winking at people. His laugh was…different. He just changed one day. I didn't like it. I wanted the old Fang back. I needed the old Fang back, and I was determined to get just that.

I tried to flirt a little, but Lissa found out and flipped out. She told him he was never allowed to talk to me again. It got worse. She told him he was never allowed to talk to any girls. She treated him like crap! I didn't know what to do. I was going to come up with a great plan to get him back, but it was hard. I finally caught a break.

One day he just came right out and said that he still loved me and that he never got over me! I was ecstatic! I was finally going to get my second chance with the man I love. Or so I thought. I was sadly mistaken. See, this isn't the typical love story. No. This is a sad cold truth that everyone needs to hear. You don't always get happy endings. Sometimes you get a slap in the face and a broken heart. I wish that's what I got. No. I got stabbed in the backed and thrown to the sharks. I have no heart. You would think the pain would stop, wouldn't you? I did, too. But, no, again. It doesn't. It is a billion times worse! I'm not even a whole person anymore after what he did to me! He ruined my life, and now I suffer uncontrollably. I cry every night. I cry myself to sleep. I have terrible nightmares about him. I haven't gone one night in three months without dreaming about him. I tried desperately to get them to stop, but they just won't go away! I welcome the dreams now. I need to see him, and if that's the only way I'm going to get too, then I'll live through it.

You listen to my story, and maybe you'll do the opposite of what I did. Maybe you'll listen to you're head, and do the right thing. Maybe you'll do what I couldn't. Maybe you'll run. You'll get out almost unscathed. This FanFiction is a warning to all of you. This is the kind of pain that love can cause you.


	2. First sightings of a better future!

Okay. Let's see… Where to begin? I'll start from where he told me he still loves me.

I was in the 7th grade. It was just like any normal day. I was sitting in 5th period, not listening to a word our teacher was saying, when Fang passes me a note. I reach for it fast, so he couldn't see how badly my hand was shaking. My heart was fluttering at the possibilities that this one single piece of paper could hold. I opened the note oh so slowly…

_Hey… I really need to tell you something. Can I trust you not to tell anyone?_

I laughed for a second at his hand writing. He's always written like a girl. Then I remembered what he said. I wrote:

Of course you can trust me! You can tell me anything, Fang.

In one swift motion, I pushed the note under his hand, so the teacher couldn't see. I started tapping my pencil. My mind was going crazy with absurd thoughts! _What if he still likes me? No… He loves her. What if he needs advice on what to give her for her birthday? That would suck. I wouldn't be able to handle that._

He wrote fast, and thank god he gave it to me before I went insane! It read:

Please don't think I'm weird or anything… but I've never really been able to get over you. I've always loved you, Max. I've been trying to get over you, but I just can't. I've always at least had a crush on you. I mean, what can I say? You're beautiful, and intelligent, and you're so funny. You always know how to make me smile. I just love you.

I know you're going to call me a cry baby, and a freak, but I couldn't help it. I was just so intensely happy. Everything felt right. I burst into tears of joy… and relief. I was broken hearted for so long, and for a minute, my heart felt whole! There were tears all over the note. I had to catch my breath, and finally I scribbled a reply.

Fang… I've been in love with you since 4th grade! I don't think you're weird! I think you're absolutely PERFECT!

That's how it happened. That one little cheesy note gave me hope. Endless hope. I believed every little word he said, because I was naïve. I will never make that mistake again, but I was only in 7th grade!! I hated it when people told me that I wasn't really in love. I know what I was feeling, and what I'm still feeling today. I was a smart young woman with a bright future, but he ruined me. I'll never be that bubbly girl anymore. I'll never smile the same way. And you'll soon learn why. You just wait. It sounds like it's going to be a happy ending right now, but I'm here to tell you that love is not a happy thing.

Love is the equivalent to hell. And it should not be taken lightly. With love, you're always going to get hurt. There's no way to prevent it, whether you have the guy or not. It is better when you have the guy, but there are still little heartbreaks. Times he should've called, but he didn't. Times he looked at another girl a little too long. Those things hurt, but they can't even compare to what you go through when you don't have the guy.


End file.
